Your Every Color
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Every character has an associated color. Their meaning, however, is always up to interpretation... *An array of introspective looks into character's personalities in comparison to design and color pallet.
1. He is Forest Green

**A/N: So I decided to do this. My original concept was to just do Holiday but I realized a lot of the other characters were pretty easy on this. Especially Six and Circe. I don't know who all I'll do (Rex and Bobo are difficult...) but I'll try. I've got three done and they'll be posted relatively soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GR.**

* * *

**He is Forest Green**

His darkness: his hair, his eyes, his shades, his suits. It's as if he were made to live in the secrecy of the shadows. Meant to be hidden away from the world in the blackness that a forest's shade may offer. Darkness and blackness.

Yet he is not dark. He's a military man of sorts, laced up in a tie and dress shoes to fight EVOs for a living. Saving lives should put him in the green, gray, and brown camouflage of the military, but he resides in his forest green suit and dark tie and dark shoes.

Thin like a new birch yet sturdy as ancient oak, that is Agent Six. His branches are the extended arms of his katanas that can reach towards the sky or towards the throat of an enemy. He's deadly and dangerous but graceful in all his glory.

If a tree falls in an empty forest, will it make a sound? That is Six. Silence.

And he's green because all the other colors were taken. One, Red. Two, dark brown. Trey, blue. IV, black and white. Five, pink. And no one ever wanted to look alike. Green works. He looks good in a green suit. He's always looked good in green; although he really does wish he had more options.

And it's in his demeanor, this forest green- it's in his stoic features and shady business. He can be mysterious as the fog. He can be open as the skeleton trees. Sometimes there are pools of light shining upon him or through him- even Agent Six can act as sunshine.

And somehow, he's not daunting. He's no haunted forest with no monsters lurking within. Shadows of his past may float about and reveal his innermost thoughts, but there is nothing to fear within the woods, there is nothing to worry about. It's safe once inside, even if there are some thorns here and there. It could even be pleasant enough for a picnic should one so brave dare to try.

It's his world that has built him into a forest so green, so dark, and so daunting. He's defensive but alive, and he's scary but safe. He's nothing to be afraid of once you get past the thought of the woods or the forest. There's a hidden pathway to the center where there's simply sunshine, but it's a long road there.

He is forest green.

* * *

**A/N: Review? If you have thoughts on some other characters, feel free to share. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


	2. She is Sea Foam Green

**A/N: This one includes mild Holix. I chose this color for Holiday simply because I don't agree with white, nor do I agree with orange.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

_She is Sea Foam Green_

It is her words, soft and light, rolling like the ocean, the sea itself. It's the way everything can be serious and yet there's that childish air of humor that can light up her voice at any given moment should Rex appear.

It is the light tones of her skin that make her glitter like sparkling water. She's beauty embodied, lovelier than Aphrodite, the goddess made from sea foam. She's the light and dark of every day but yet never loses her simple yet exotic allure.

Her lips, plush and moist- they are sweet like fresh water and salty when she gets bossy. They move slowly when she speaks and twist up when she's frustrated and smirk when she smirks, and her whole face lights up when those lips cast a smile. She's got lips that can light a dawn, display any storm, and have the best view of the horizon.

Her actions are fluid and concise. She may toss and turn when making a decision, but she always knows what's right. She's bright as a summer's day but can turn into a hurricane if given a gun. She's strong, fierce, brutal, and brave; Holiday is the sea.

And she's green with envy when women get too close to him, her eyes glowing like jade fires, blazing, burning, raging. She's stiff and cold and solid, waiting to strike, the calm before the storm. She can't stand it, and that green-eyed monster gets her so riled up, that hurricane, and the accompanying gun, may make an appearance.

And she's green because she's natural, beautiful. And science may be associated with green. Green chemicals. Green plants. Green goggles, sometimes. Green. She's a shade of green, but not that kind. She's unique.

And she's green in her eyes, those lovely sea foam green eyes. Those eyes that can melt the hearts of a thousand men, those eyes that can show fires of rage or the warmth of a heart. Those eyes, when they capture the stars, are as wide, as big, and as beautiful as the sea. She may look at the sky and see all of eternity, but all he can see is the ocean of her eyes and the way the stars reflect in that gorgeous sea foam green.

And he loves those mirrored stars and that sea foam green.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and feel free to recommend other colors for other characters.**

**~Sky**


	3. She is All Shades of Everything

**A/N: Circe was a bit difficult, but I feel like I found a way to interpret it pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

_**She's All Shades of Everything**_

It was black then rainbow then red to purple to everything in between and she sometimes wonders if a nice shade of green would do wonders.

Her hair's been basically every color and she's sincerely not sure what her natural color is anymore. Black was for rebellion, to go with the goth. She found a heart and decided red was a little more her speed.

Red for her passion, her heart, her fury. She was born with emotions and funneled them through Kleiss, finding a "healthy" sort of release for the pent up pain and rage at her newfound condition. Abandonment? Hopelessness? Distress? Red would help her power through, make her feel stronger, bring her back to a world where she could feel whole and accepted and bolder.

But in the security and safety of Tuck and his gang, purple, yes purple. Lavender, almost. Calm, collected. It felt good for a time, to settle down and have a warm bed every night. The hunt for EVOs was on, but she could play it smart with the gang and cope and manage and fight for what she felt was right.

And she felt good for a long time. Good with the calm and collected. Until Kleiss came. Until she had to go. Red collected her back up again, rage and anger following her this time, less passion towards the cause of helping EVOs and instead frustration on the lack of a solid cure and Kleiss's push to hold up progress.

All the colors in the world couldn't express her emotions, not even a rainbow pressed into her skin. She can't be defined by one color, not with all the things she's seen and done. Red for passion, purple for serenity, black for rage. By the time she quits, she'll have exhausted the light spectrum of all its hues and tones.

And she could try anything: blue, yellow, magenta, turquoise, orange. She'll keep trying all shades of everything until she comes across that perfect color, the one that feels natural, so she can call it her own. When she finds comfort in herself and who she is, maybe she'll find a home and a heart and a life of her own. Until then, she'll keep looking and keep dyeing until she knows what she wants and who she is.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review.**

**~Sky**


	4. He is Gold

**A/N: I've heard a couple of suggestions for Rex's color and I'm still battling with my inner self to settle on where I want to take his color. (Bobo is still entirely up in the air, his color scheme is far too complex.) Meanwhile, Kleiss. And I'm sure none of you will agree with this right away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GR.**

* * *

_**He is Gold**_

He is a king and is plenty entitled to his fair share of the world. He is the crown jewel of the EVO realm, able to control nanites to his own extent and to bring cities and worlds to their knees.

He brought in Biowulf to be his warrior, his knight. He has a protector, a warrior, and he will be safe as long as his knight is nearby. He is Biowulf's master. He is the king. He has complete control over his knight, and the knight will watch over his pawns.

His bishop is Breach; she is his spiritual portal and his voice of guidance. But he is the brain behind her mischief and her power. He has control over her, he can bring her up and put her down. He is her king. He is the center of her world, and he will control her as long as she is a lost soul.

Skalamander is his rook, a one-track mind that can only move straight. Kleiss sees him as much more a pity case since he's drastically less dangerous than his knight and his bishop. But Skalamander will bow down and obey. Obey his king.

And Circe, sweet Circe, is his pawn, his tool, his little lost soul with nothing more than the mind to obey her king. She could almost be his queen. She's powerful enough, has enough control over his enemies, and he knows he's got her wrapped around his little finger, but she's got too much heart and too much conscious and she must remain a pawn, where she is less dangerous. She cannot be his queen.

And he is the king. He rules them all with subtle moves and quiet gestures. A flick of the wrist will summon his knight or bring forth his bishop and the game can be won. He is the king, the protected one, the safe one. He will never fall, he will never lose. He is a king among mortals, a king among EVOs.

Kleiss wears his crown in his own way, not on his head, but on his wrist. His gold gauntlet is his source of power. He wears his own gold. He has no crown and he doesn't need one. Gesturing with that gold-coated hand creates its own sign of respect and power and many can follow that idea. Many understand his gauntlet, his crown.

He is gold because he is a king, precious and rare. He is powerful and strong, gold bearing his supremacy. He is the ruler, the king of EVOs, the king of the world. Kleiss will rule one day, and they will not respect his crown, they will respect his gold.

He is gold. He is the king.

* * *

**A/N: I like how this turned out. I do. I think I may have elaborated on the chess bit too much, but I'm still happy with it.**

**~Sky**


	5. She is Blackness

**A/N: A long overdue update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GR.**

* * *

**She is Blackness**

Black like her nightmares, like her hair, like her heart.

Black like the darkness, the shadows, his reign.

Black is where she's hidden, where no one can see the four arms, the haunted eyes, the utter disfigurement that is her whole form. Where all she is is a voice in the night, a scared little girl crying for help, lost and alone in a big dark world where anyone who can see her will see the ugliness of nature and the hideous society that shuns her.

Black because she wants to hide. Black because her portals take her away where, in the blink of a black eye, no one will know where she is, where she'll be, or even if she's still alive.

Dimensional holes swirl black. Black holes, black sky, black universe, all darkness, all-consuming.

In the dark, everyone's equally blind.

A little girl with a black heart, stealing toys, shiny toys, hurting people, bad people. What a mess, what a mess, what a perfectly worldly mess.

But in the black shadow of another dimension, she has a dollhouse where she hides her soul, putting herself back together again, making sure all her shinies are still in order, still right, still perfect. Black vision paints the night, making order chaos and chaos order.

She is black because she chose to be, joining the golden king in order to bring a better light to the world. But now she knows her heart's black, her soul's black, her mind's black. Darkness, shadows, abyss.

Abyss.

She cannot help him to save a world so bent on vanity and intelligence. She cannot help him make their kind accepted in the real world. She is a pawn, a black pawn. So she moves to his orders, obedient as a black lab. She fights for her own rights, the right to exist and breathe, to be happy and sad, to simply live in this black world with her black heart and her black soul and her black mind.

She's just a little bit broken. She was born broken, born to be broken more. These limbs only disfigure her further, drive her away from society, from friends, from shinies. So she became blacker and blacker, her purity and sanity vanishing by the day, and when the nanites came and brought her to her destiny, she knew she would be broken forever in this black state of mind.

She is a black breach in the universe. Black like her nightmares. Black like her hair. Black like her fate from the day she was born. Black like her heart. Black like the abyss that she hides in, portals, dimensions, holes. One big game of being mentally and physically broken. One big game of hiding her disfigurement.

Time to play hide and seek.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review? Thanks (:**

**~Sky**


End file.
